


the baptist in me chose to run

by nirav



Series: a child of god, much like yourself [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tumblr AU prompt: "We had sex at the office party but we’re both workaholics so we don’t normally date." Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane.</p><p>[aka, Alex does not like emotions but Lucy is really obnoxiously hot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the baptist in me chose to run

_While what I did is what is done_  
_The baptist in me chose to run_

* * *

 

“Sir,” Alex starts.  She has nothing else to offer after that, though, because she’s very diligently filling out the extraction report from her last mission in her office, and Hank Henshaw is standing in the doorway wearing a party hat.

“New year’s party,” he says gruffly.  “For morale.”

“New year’s party?”  Alex pushes her hands into her forehead.  “It’s not even new year’s yet.”

“Senator Crane insisted.”

Alex raises an eyebrow and leans back in her chair.  “Senator Miranda Crane?”

“Alex,” he says, hands on his hips.

“Senator Miranda Crane organized a DEO holiday party to flirt with you?”

“Agent Danvers, you will attend this event starting right now.  That is an order.”

“Of course, sir,” Alex says with a smile.  “Do you need me to run interference?  Are you worried she’s going to get you under some leftover mistletoe?”

Hank ignores her and points to the command center, where jazzy music is playing and people are laughing.  Alex salutes him on her way out of the office.  Halfway down the hall, Kara appears at her side.

“Is she really doing this to flirt with him?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Alex says.  “Guess she got over that whole alien thing.”

“Alex!” Kara says, elbowing her hard enough to send her careening into a wall.  “I would apologize, but you deserved that.”

“I’m going to tell Mom,” Alex mutters.  “Please tell me there’s alcohol here.”

Vasquez, sitting on her normal chair backwards and with a repulsively green-tinted cocktail, points them towards a spread of drinks set up across the room.  Alex makes her way over with Kara in tow and commandeers two glasses of wine.

“I’m not really in the mood–”

“Oh, these are for me,” Alex says.  

“Careful, Agent Danvers,” Lucy says from behind Kara.  “Everyone knows it’s bad form to get drunk at the company holiday party.”

“I can hold my alcohol, Major,” Alex says, taking a long swallow without breaking eye contact with Lucy.

“Right,” Lucy drawls.  She takes the second glass out of Alex’s hand and taps the rim against Alex’s.  “Cheers.”

“I hate her,” Alex mutters as Lucy wanders off.

“No, you don’t,” Kara says.  “You’re just cranky still that she beat you at laser tag.”

Alex swallows the rest of her wine in one go.

* * *

 

An hour later, Alex’s cheeks are warm with the wine and she watches from a safe distance as Senator Crane makes googly eyes Hank.  She’s leaning against one of the rows of desks, Kara a warm and solid pillar at her side as she chats with Vasquez.

Hank breaks away from Senator Crane, moving to the center of the room.  He meets Alex’s eyes briefly, and Alex straightens up.  Hank looks like he did when he told Alex of his identity.  This can’t be good.  

“Everyone, attention, please,” he says over the mild din of dozens of vaguely intoxicated government agents.  “As you know, tonight’s festivities were at the request of Senator Crane.  However, the holidays are not the only point of interest.  Following my reinstatement at the DEO, Senator Crane has been working closely with our organization to facilitate a new branch of the government for community outreach.

“Starting in the new year, I will no longer be the director of the DEO.  I will be working with Senator Crane on this new endeavor in a more public role, as a way of encouraging human and alien relations.  I will be leaving the DEO in the more than capable hands of our new leadership, Agent Alex Danvers and Major Lucy Lane.”

He turns to face Alex and raises his glass briefly at her, and then to Lucy; both of them stare at him, slack and dumb.

“Carry on, everyone.”  Hank walks out, heading towards his office; Alex shoves her wine glass into Kara’s hand and hurries after him.

Lucy matches her strides.  “Did you know about this?”

“Do I look like I knew about it?” Alex snaps.  “Hank!”  She boulders into his office.  “What the hell?”

“You’re not in charge yet, Alex,” he says mildly.  “I do still outrank you.”

“Sir, I think what she meant was–”

“What I meant was _what the hell,_ Hank!”

“The decision has been made,” Hank says quietly.  He hands them each a file folder from his desk.  “Your official new orders.  Do good like I know you can.  Together.”

He walks around them and shuts the door behind them, leaving them in the office.  Alex throws her file folder back onto the desk and lunges towards the door, only for Lucy to grab her arm and yank her back.

“Alex–”

“Let go of me,” Alex says, breaking Lucy’s hold and twisting her hand back until Lucy’s wrist creaks; Lucy grinds her teeth but says nothing until Alex releases her.  “Sorry,” she mutters.

“Are you pissed that he’s leaving or that we’re going to be in charge together?”

“What do you think?” Alex says sharply.  

“Well,” Lucy says, straightening her jacket and ribbons from where Alex had dislodged them.  She meticulously fixes the placement of the officer’s insignia on her lapel.  “Given the behaviors that certain people in this room have demonstrated upon losing, it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility that–”

Alex grabs her by the lapel and spins around, slamming her into the desk and pushing against her. “Stop talking,” she grinds out.

“Why should I do that?” Lucy asks with a smirk.  Her hands fall to Alex’s wrists, skimming along her forearms and back again.

Alex shudders from her shoulders down to her toes and curses.

“Sorry, what was that?  I didn’t catch–”

Alex lunges forward and kisses her, heavy and harsh, teeth scraping over Lucy’s lip.  Lucy doesn’t hesitate, grabbing at Alex’s shoulders and pulling her forward until Alex grasps at her hips and hikes her up onto the desk.

“Shut.”  Alex grabs at Lucy’s legs, fingers flexing into the skin above her knees and shoving at the hem of her uniform skirt.  She bites down at Lucy’s neck and smirks at the way Lucy arches into her.  “Up.”

Lucy isn’t _quiet_ , necessarily, hands grabbing at the back of Alex’s neck and catching tangling tugging at the ends of her hair and spine bowing closer closer closer to Alex, but she definitely stops talking.

* * *

 

They dress in silence, locating wayward shoes and belts.  Lucy’s uniform jacket is crumpled on the desk, at least one commendation dislodged.  

“So,” Lucy says as she pins her hair back into a regulation bun at the base of her neck.  It does nothing to hide the bite mark blooming into a bruise on the side of her neck.  

“No,” Alex says, ignoring her as she buckles her belt, just as she ignores the fact that she can still smell Lucy on her fingers and see how she looks when she comes, eyes closed and mouth open and fingernails digging into–

“Alex,” Lucy says with an eye roll.  “I just went down on you in Hank Henshaw’s office.  Which will soon be the office we have to share.”

“Nope,” Alex says again.  She adjusts the collar on her shirt and finally turns to face Lucy.  “We’re going to leave, and we’re going to come back to work on Monday and this never happened.”

“Don’t be a child,” Lucy snaps.  

“I’m not,” Alex says just as sharply.  “This is my job, and I make mistakes, this being one of them, but I am not going to let that stand in the way of me continuing to do that job.  We both had too much to drink and made a mistake, but we’re going to be adults about this and work together like adults to do the work that this agency is tasked with.”

Lucy sighs, buttoning up her jacket.  

“Right then.”  She picks her hat up from the floor and settles it back on her head and suddenly Lucy– Lucy, whose whole body trembled when Alex bit down on her collarbone, who had shoved Alex against the desk and dropped to her knees and licked into her until she gripped the edge of the desk so tight the the bones in the arm she’d broken last year screamed in protest– becomes Major Lane, put together and sharp and powerful, and Alex swallows the tightness blocking her throat.

Major Lane holds out a hand and waits patiently until Alex shakes it.  

“I look forward to working with you, Director Danvers,” she says quietly before striding out of the office.

Alex doesn’t move until the door opens again, seconds or minutes or hours later, and she turns to see Kara in the doorway.  Three seconds click by, in which the pieces snap together in Kara’s brain and her eyes widen and widen and widen and Alex blushes darkly and tries to subtly cover the hickey under the curve of her jaw–

“Oh my God, _Alex_!” She squeals.  

Hank appears behind her, peering over her shoulder.  His frown grows alongside Kara’s unbearably obnoxious excitement.

Alex sighs and slumps down into a chair.


End file.
